Four Days Absence
by MarlinspikeHall
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for four days and Naruto cant stop thinking about him. when Sasuke returns, Naruto wants to tell Sasuke about his feelings, but is hesitant. SasuNaru fluff.


_**gay themed. if that offends you, don't read.**_

_**Kishimoto owns everything. I nothing. it saddens my heart.**  
_

Four Days Absence

Four days. That was all. It had only been four days. And yet still, Naruto found it hard to stop from worrying about his friend. Sasuke was his training partner. He was supposed to come home tonight, but he still hadn't come back. He was four minutes late and Naruto was loosing his mind. He paced the floor. Maybe he should go out and spar a bit before Sasuke came home from practice.

Out in the forest, Naruto took out his knife and threw it at a tree. He hit the dead center of the target carved into the bark. As he drew his knife out of the tree, he sighed. He had to admit it. He thought about Sasuke more than he should. That was the only thing that had been able to occupy his mind for the past four days. He liked Sasuke as more than just a mission partner. He wanted to love the teme. But he had to test the water. See if Sasuke would share the feelings. Naruto rather doubted it. He had never known Sasuke to love anyone. No one glared more than the angsty teme, and yet, Narato found that strangely attractive. On Sasuke, that is.

Naruto turned his head to the sound of a vehicle driving up just a ways away, but he couldn't see a damn thing because of the foliage around him. He wanted to bolt up to the car and grasp Sasuke in a huge hug, but he just bit his lip. This was test number one: wait for the teme to come to him. So he did. He wanted to look good for his partner, so he spared a while longer. Practicing the strategy of movements that the sensei had taught them during their last session. It was a high kick from the waist and a two-seventy degree spin and rounding at the last second and using the momentum for power in the fist. It was difficult. Naruto was having trouble getting it right.

"Naruto?" He heard a yell out in the distance and smiled, panting a bit.

"Out back!" he yelled. He did not wait for Sasuke to come though, he just kept on perfecting the move. He felt his body get fairly soaked with sweat. Good. He knew that the teme could be as quiet as a mouse when he wanted too, so he figured he was being watched. He peeled off his shirt and continued to spar. After a few minutes he spoke out, jokingly,

"What's the matter, teme? Enjoying the view?" Naruto felt a cold hand ruffle his hair as the low voice of his partner spoke,

"You know it, dobe. What are you doing out here? didn't you miss me?" Sasuke was hard to read sometimes. Narato stared at him for a moment. The blank face of Sasuke didn't give anything away, hard eyes, and pale skin.

"Sure. I figured I could get in a bit more practice before night…God, you look tired, whats the matter?" Sasuke rubbed his red eyes and sat down on a rock.

"Well, I am tired. I've been teaching stupid kids how to fight for the last four days. I'm exhausted." Naruto cocked his head,

"Then why did you come here first? You should be sleeping." Sasuke blinked, he seemed surprised by the question, but composed himself a moment later,

"I thought you'd come knocking on my door otherwise. I didn't want to drag my butt out of bed because of you. So I came to say hi." Naruto nodded slowly,

"Well, you can go sleep in my bed if you want. It's closer. I'll be in in a second. Just let me clean up around here." Sasuke nodded wearily,

"Mmmm."

Naruto put the weapons away and then headed in. he opened the door to his room and peeked in. he found Sasuke sound asleep, wrapped in the sheets. He smiled softly to himself and then hopped into the shower. When he came into the room, he let the towel droop down a little lower than necessary. He turned on the lights by default,

"Ohhhh, sorry Sasuke, I forgot."

"Hn." Was the only tired response he got as the raven haired boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light. Naruto watched as the boy's eyes rested on his midriff. He sank the towel lower still. Sasuke stiffened and turned away. he stripped off his own shirt and his shoes and socks as well,

"I was out like a light. I forgot to take off my shoes." Naruto pulled on some pajamas pants, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. He faced Sasuke's bare and beautiful back. He wanted to feel it, but he dared not. After ten minutes he saw the steady rise and fall of his friend's ribcage deepen, as he sank into slumber.

"Nnnn…" Sasuke whimpered softly in his sleep. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had never heard a sound like that emit from his friend's lips. He barely had time to think however, when Sasuke turned around and nuzzled into Naruto's bare chest. A gasp escaped his lips. Then cold fingers wrapped around Naruto's waist and he moaned as a leg wrapped around his.

"S-Sasuke?" he whispered, but only silence ensued. So he wrapped his arm around that pale, smooth back and ran his fingertips along the shoulder blades. He was not giving up a chance like this.

"Nnnn…" the teme whimpered again, but almost pitifully. He curled into Naruto's body and the blond drifted off in the other's arms.

When Naruto awoke, he found himself alone. He scowled, but he was expecting this. Sasuke was probably going to be avoiding him. Naruto slid out of bed and tossed a housecoat over his bare back. He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs to where he unexpectedly found Sasuke frying a cinnamon bun.

"Morning..." Naruto croaked groggily. Sasuke grunted,

"Hm." there was silence between the two boys. Naruto noticed the teme's thin white shirt had not been buttoned yet. He watched it dance around Sasuke's pale, toned torso in the feint breeze from the window. Narato sat down at the island and stared at Sasuke's back.

"You feeling any better this morning?" he asked. Sasuke turned around and nodded sliding the cinnamon bun into a plate and placing it in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, better than yesterday. Still not quite back to normal."

"Wha- what is this for?" Naruto stared at the breakfast in front of him. Sasuke gave him a blank look,

"For eating." Naruto stared at the food a while longer and then shook his head,

"Yeah, but why did you make breakfast for me?" Sasuke blinked,

"Uh, well, I figured you'd be hungry..." he mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear and then walked over to the couch and collapsed on the soft cushions.

Naruto ate his breakfast slowly and then dropped the dishes in the sink. Then he went and sat beside Sasuke on the couch.

"So... are you always cuddly when you sleep?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke's pale skin took on a red hue,

"Uh...only when i'm really tired... I... I'm sorry, Naruto... I didnt realize that I-"

"Don't worry about it. You kept me nice and warm. Normally I get cold after a shower, so you were a bonus."

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto.

"Yeah...um...good, then." then he looked back out the window, thoughtfully. Naruto's attention turned to a certain pale hand that was resting on the beige cushion. He didn't really think before he gently closed his fingers over it. He stared at their entwined hands with wide eyes and then glanced back at Sasuke. A soft smile was playing on the lips of the teme. Naruto felt a gentle pressure squeeze his fingers. Though he never took his eyes off of Sasuke's feint smile. Then he pulled the teme closer to him. Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's chest. And Naruto buried his face in the raven's hair. Then Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and stared into the blue eyes of his opposite.

"You aren't mad, then?" Naruto shook his head,

"Not in the least. I rather enjoyed it." Sasuke smiled softly again. And that smile made the normally frigid opponent into more of a gentle lover... wait, lover? Is that what he is now? Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto,

"Then I hope you enjoy this..." he pressed his lips up to Naruto's and the small kiss quickly grew more elaborate. Then finally Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, both boys gasping for air.

"Where...where did you learn to kiss like that?" Narato smiled at the embarrassed Teme on top of him,

"I- I don't know. I've never really kissed anyone before..." Naruto drew his eyebrows together,

"Really?Not even Sakura?" Sasuke blushed madly,

"Well, not really... I mean, she's kissed me, but i've never returned let alone initiated a kiss before." Naruto smiled,

"Good. You're mine then, teme..." he whispered before kissing the young raven harder.

_So there you go. i just wanted to write some sweet fluff about Sasunaru so i did. i hope you enjoy it. and if not, i am sorry. _


End file.
